Master Rules
The Master Rules (Japanese: マスタールール Masutā Rūru) are a series of card rules that were applied in the OCG since the beginning of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. The Master Rules are a modified version of the New Expert Rules, which basically consists on altering the rules along with some well-known Dueling terms. In the TCG, rule changes don't have formal names like they do in the OCG. Master Rules The Master Rules came into effect in the OCG with the release of Starter Deck 2008. * Introduced Tuner monsters, Synchro Monsters and Synchro Summons. * Introduced terminology changes: ** Sacrifice Summon → Tribute Summon (Advance Summon) ** Sacrifice → Release ** Fusion Deck → Extra Deck * Introduced limitations on the number of cards allowed in the Deck. ** Main Deck: 40-60 cards ** Extra Deck: 0-15 cards ** Side Deck: 0-15 cards Master Rules 2 The Master Rules 2 came into effect in the OCG with the release of Starter Deck 2011.yugioh-card.com/japan Master Rule 2 * Introduced Xyz Monsters, Ranks and Xyz Summons. * Removed the Ignition Effect Priority. * Introduced terminology changes: ** Release → Tribute ** Advance Summon → Tribute Summon Master Rules 3 The Master Rules 3 came into effect in the OCG with the release of Starter Deck 2014.yugioh-card.com/japan Master Rule 3 yugioh-card.com/hk Master Rule 3 * Introduced Pendulum Zones, Pendulum Monsters, Pendulum Scales and Pendulum Summons. * Introduced terminology changes: ** Monster Card Zone → Monster Zone ** Spell & Trap Card Zone → Spell & Trap Zone ** Field Card Zone → Field Zone * Introduced a new standardization of the card texts similar to the TCG Problem-Solving Card Text. * Change in rules: ** The first player no longer draws during their first Draw Phase. ** Each player can control 1 face-up Field Spell Card on their field. *** If a player places a Field Spell Card on their field, the previous Field Spell Card is sent to the Graveyard instead of being destroyed. * Simplified the Damage Step into 5 timings: ** Start of the Damage Step ** Before damage calculation ** During damage calculation ** After damage calculation ** End of the Damage Step New Master Rules The New Master Rules, known as "Master Rules 4" in Asian-English, came into effect in the OCG with the release of Starter Deck 2017yugioh-card.com/japan New Master Rule yugioh-card.com/hk New Master Rule and in the TCG with the equivalent Starter Deck: Link Strike. * Introduced Link Monsters, Link Markers, Link Summons and Linked States. * Changed the layout of the playing field. ** The Pendulum Zones were moved into the Spell & Trap Zones. ** The existing Monster Zones were classified as Main Monster Zones. ** 2 new Monster Zones, the Extra Monster Zones, were introduced, located in the 2nd and 4th columns between the 2 sides of the field, and are exclusively used for the Summoning of monsters from the Extra Deck. *** While an Extra Monster Zone is unoccupied, it does not belong to either player's field. * Monsters Special Summoned from the Extra Deck must be Summoned to either an Extra Monster Zone or a Main Monster Zone a Link Monster points to. Master Rules 2020 These rules will take place starting from April 1, 2020.https://www.yugioh-card.com/japan/howto/masterrule2020/ * Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Monsters may be Special Summoned from the Extra Deck directly to Main Monster Zones. ** They may also be Summoned to Extra Monster Zone, at the player's decision. ** This rule does not apply to Link and Pendulum Monsters, however, they still have to follow the old rule. References Category:Gameplay